Introspect
by ZekeStone
Summary: EGOshipping. These are basically Gary's thoughts when he meets the gang in Viridian City, and what really happens there. Slight mention of pokeshipping.


**Introspection**

These are basically Gary's thoughts when he meets the gang in Viridian City.

**Disclaimer:** Yea, Pokemon belongs to me, Misty is still on the show and I'm writing this fiction from my house on the moon!

* * *

**Gary P.O.V**

The Oak family, my family, seen by every one as perfection, after all, founded by the great Samuel Oak. Better known as Prof. Oak or the Pokémon Professor. And then there's my parents, they're so successful I haven't seen them outside of the news papers in years, after all why waste time with your children when you can be rich, pretend to be young and travel the world. Yea that's the life. My sister, Daisy, top poke stylist and whatnot.

Its supposed to be easy being an Oak, but people, they don't understand, they can't understand what's its like to be me. People don't see me, they see the son of the Oak family, a trophy that looks good on a mantel, it feels like i'm a chunk of good meat but that's it, they can't see beyond that. They don't see the kind of person I am, what I want form life, etc.

I guess that makes me the weak link in my family, its probably because I have no clue what I want to do with my life, most boys my age will be out trying to be the next pokemon master or something, don't get me wrong I love my Pokemon, but whole badge thing isn't for me, I tried to like it, got me some hot cheerleaders to keep me going, I wanted to love it, I really did, I tried to force my self to enjoy it, heck, for the Indigo Plato I went a bit crazy and won 10 badges, time I will never get back.

It was dull; I kept hoping that I'd feel the spark Ashy-boy keeps babbling about. Speaking of whom, I ran into him while trying to get my **11th badge**, what the fuck was I thinking, I get that I'm supposed to be an over achiever, but 11 seriously, why would I want it, once you have 8 nothing else even counts.

And there he was, all excited with that stupid grin on his face. Ugh! The thought of Another gym battle. But I did feel a spark that day; it was when I saw her.

Misty, not my usual type, after all I'm the "Great Garry Oak", it's an understood fact I only do perfect little princesses, who hang of my every word and have a constant " I'm an air head and I like it" expression on their faces. Red on the other hand is an annoying little tomboy, so loud and rude that it's kind of cute. But her obsession with Ash, ewwwww, you can literally see the hearts forming in her eyes whenever he tries to act cool and strike a pose (the key word here is try). God she really pisses me of sometimes, she is so irritating with that stupid smirk and there are her eyes. One look into them and I feel it, I feel awake, like something important is about to happen, and I don't want to miss it.

But then, she isn't looking at me any more; she's looking at that goober. And him, that dumb ass, it takes all my self control not to yell, **hey ash you know the person next to you, well guess what she's a girl with boobs and every thing, moron.**

I really don't understand why she is looking at him, what's so special about him. I beat him to the door of the gym, I'll just have to win this, I'll show her, I'll make her look at me.

And she does, not because I won, but because some strange pokemon took me out, my eyes are still closed, I don't want her to see me like this, I can hear Ash yelling about something in the background, god does he have to be so fucking loud. I can't help but wonder if she saw me lying here at all. Suddenly I feel her crouch next to me, she places my head on her lap, strokes my hair out of my face, and I open my eyes and look into hers, she's concerned, I swear I saw tears in her eyes, she sees me, for who I am and not who she would like me to be. And for a moment every things ok, the world seems to make sense, I see her lips move, she wants to know if I'm ok, I can't help but smile. Its dark, everything seems kind of hazy I feel her lips lightly brush against mine, and then their gone, she's looking away again, looking at him.

But even in the darkness I can see the blush on her cheeks, her fingers still stroking m hair, maybe I imagined the hearts, now that I think about it, she only seemed to look at Ash when I looked at her, could it be that she was avoiding my gaze, because she watches me to.

Ash won his silly badge, and we have to part ways, the look in her eyes when I told ash I'd smell him later, it amused me to no end. Today was a good day, sure I lost a battle to that thing, but I found my spark, I'm goanna go to Indigo Plato, and I'll have to win so she looks at me and only me. I'll beat Ash, and when I do I'll ask her out. Our first date. Now that's motivation.

Well, that's it, its one in the morning, I'm kind of drunk and it occurred to me that I haven't used my fanfiction account properly in ages, this is the first fanfic i've written on my own, so any kind of feedback would be appreciated, I was really hoping to show Gary's confused state of mind under all his attitude. I was also thinking of doing one using Misty's point of view. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it

-Chika


End file.
